Platinum
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Ella tiene potenciales parejas... ¿Quiéres saber cuales son?


Hola!

Pues... Este es el resultado de tener Shipps interesantes en mi lista XD Aclaro que son tres mini-historias sin relación.

Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

No piensen mal... Ella no tiene actitudes de prostituta XDD Son en diferentes mundos (?)

Disfruten :DD

* * *

Claro, muy mal día había elegido para devolver las revistas que tenía su madre a la vecina. Mal día, porque había olvidado que la vecina había salido y solo estaba su hija. La cual lo acosaba desde hace años. Pero ese día no estaba de humor.

― Desde que tengo diez años y me cuidabas que estoy enamorada de ti. ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no te dieras cuenta!?

― Yo me fijo en niñas tontas, Platina.

― Dices eso, pero yo sé como ves. Ví como notaste que ya dejé de ser una niña. Desde hace más de un año que caíste rendido ante mi…

― Deja de decir tonterías ― Red la calló de un beso, un beso lujurioso, para nada lo que ella querría al día siguiente, pero que correspondía con hambre.

Red pasó sus manos por las caderas de la chica y lentamente las fue bajando más. Platina enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Sus besos solo se cortaban por escasos segundos para respirar, pero inmediatamente se volvían a unir para hacerlos más profundos; la experimentada lengua de Red recorría la boca de Platina, exploraba todos los rincones posibles. La peliazul, para no sentirse menos, bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de él, recorriendo el camino lentamente desde su pecho hasta su vientre bajo, para luego recorrer su estómago por debajo de la remera que Red llevaba.

Ella suspiraba por las suaves caricias que él le daba, pero no era suficiente. Red quería ella se arrepintiera.

La alzó, provocando que ella enroscara sus piernas en las caderas de él, y la llevó a la pared más cercana. Comenzó a bajar sus besos. De sus labios pasó a su comisura, su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula. Y Platina no podía mentir, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así, obviamente sentía nervios. Cuanto más bajaban sus besos, más rápido latía su corazón y no por la excitación. Era porque no sabía como frenarlo. Suerte que él no pensaba llegar lejos.

Una risa burlona llegó a los oídos de Platina.

― ¿Tensa? ― La soltó bruscamente, haciendo que caiga al suelo y aterrizara sobre su trasero ―. Ya te lo dije, Platina. Yo no me fijo en niñas tontas.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la casa de la chica.

* * *

Suspiró. Ya se había acostado, se había tapado, se había acomodado perfectamente para dormir. Pero alguien golpeó la puerta. Frunció el ceño. Él no esperaba a nadie, mucho menos en la noche. Pero igual se levantó, ya que el insistente golpeteo no lo dejaría dormir. Se paró delante de la puerta de su casa, esperando que la persona estuviera prevenida de la gran patada que le daría por haberlo interrumpido en su actividad del día favorita: dormir.

Abrió la puerta, y todos sus pensamientos anteriores se desvanecieron al ver quien estaba ahí.

― Hola… ― dijo la chica suavemente, con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro ―. Creo que viene… un poco tarde…

― ¡Platina! ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó Ruby, sorprendido. Inmediatamente la hizo entrar, y la dirigió hasta la sala.

― Yo… Te extrañaba, Ruby ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa arrepentida.

― Pero esa no es razón para llegar en la noche, mucho menos en este estado ― hizo una ligera seña a sus ojos rojos ―. ¿Está todo bien?

― No sé por qué, pero desde que estuvimos juntos en Hoenn… No dejo de pensar en ti… ― dijo directa ―, siento que te necesito… Todo el tiempo.

Ruby la miraba, atónito. Luego de esas palabras, las lágrimas de Platina regresaron y sollozo en voz baja. Ruby se acercó rápidamente y la envolvió con sus brazos, los cuales ella aceptó.

― Yo también te extraño a todas horas… pero no puedo corresponderte. ― Dijo suavemente, suspirándole la verdad de sus sentimientos en sus cabellos.

Cuando se calmó un poco, él la condujo a su habitación (la única de la casa) para que durmiera un poco. La acostó en la cama y Platina le pidió que no se fuera. Ruby suspiró, pero cumplió sus deseos: se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Al chico se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio desde su lugar, mientras que ella lo miraba fijo. Luego de varios minutos, Platina dijo:

― Tengo frío.

No hicieron falta más palabras.

Ruby se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

― No te pido que me correspondas, Ruby, solo quiero estar a tu lado, aunque sea por un tiempo.

Pero él no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado durmiendo.

* * *

Él tomó sus manos y lentamente la dirigió. Ella temblaba sobre los patines, tanto que maldecía al chico por haberla convencido de hacer esto. Black la soltó riendo y se alejó patinando. Platina lo miró con envidia. El chico se deslizaba sobre los patines con velocidad y seguridad, demostrando la experiencia que tenía en tal acto. Luego de un par de vueltas, Black regresó a su lado. Ella le sacó la lengua ante su mirada orgullosa. Él rió y la llevó a rastras hasta el centro de la pista. Justos allí, empezaron a girar. Black carcajeaba mientras que Platina daba algo así como un chillido asustado. Él reía mucho, incluso cuando la chica se escapó de su agarre y calló, aterrizando sobre su trasero en el frío hielo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Black cuando llegó a su lado, para nada preocupado.

― Si, exceptuando mi trasero congelado. ― Se levantó con la ayuda del chico ―. ¿Podemos irnos ya? No sé tú, pero esto no me es divertido.

― Pues para mí, esto es genial ― Black usó ojos de cachorrito ―, quedémonos un rato más… Vamos…

― Está bien… ― ¡Es súper efectivo!

Black se alejó patinando, oportunidad que Platina aprovechó para salir de la pista y beber algo caliente. Se quitó los patines y se acercó al bar que funcionaba junto con la pista de hielo. Pidió su bebida y se sentó en un banco, cerca de la pista para ver al chico patinando. Y le seguía dando envidia; ella, siendo la mejor en todo y superando a Black al mismo tiempo, sentía algo muy raro cuando él la opacaba con sus curiosas destrezas. Pero algo le tenía que ceder.

― ¿Qué estás bebiendo? ― Se acercó a ella, atraído por la comida.

― Café con leche… ¡Oye! ― Black se lo arrebató y comenzó a beberlo. ― ¡Al menos no lo tomes todo!

― ¿Tienes frío? ― Preguntó suavemente, abrazándola y casi ronroneándole en el oído.

― Sí, pero aún así no lo bebas todo… ― Suspiró, disfrutando del calor que le daba el abrazo.

* * *

**Oye tú, si, no me ignores ¬¬ tengo algo que decirte:**

El bello foro tiene su nueva actividad: **Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff. **Si les interesa, el link está en mi perfil :DD Además hay un nuevo juego en el foro, deberían probarlo *poder mental*

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
